Sólo un experimento
by JacksonKramer7
Summary: "- No Sherlock, no es solo un video ¡Joder! ¡Quieres hacer un video porno!-" Sherlock prometió mantener en secreto el video, John debería aprender a no confiar en las promesas hechas por el detective. Johnlock, relación ya establecida.
1. Primera parte

- ¡Vamos John!-

-¡N-No! Sherlock, ¡Estas demente!

- Ay ¡Por favor! No es nada de lo que yo pueda alterarme.-

- ¡Pero yo sí! Ya dije que no y es mi última palabra.-

- Deja el drama para mi familia John, a ti no te va.-

- Cállate y ya no molestes con ese tema.-

- ¡Ah! ¡No te estoy pidiendo que te lances de un edificio!-

- ¿Podrías no recordarme la escena de "alguien" cayendo de uno? Idiota.-

- Ah, es cierto, vale, ya no volveré a comentarlo.-

- Gracias.

- Sep… Entonces... ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Joder, que memoria tienes ¡El video, John!-

- ¡Ya te dije que no!-

- ¿Por qué no? Anda, antes de que te arranque los pantalones ya habrás olvidado que la cámara está en la habitación.-

- ¡Cállate Sherlock! Es muy vergonzoso.-

- ¿Grabarnos teniendo sexo? Er… no, no me lo parece en absoluto.-

- Pues lo es… Joder ¿Para qué lo quieres?-

- Es solo un experimento, nada grave.-

-Sherlock… si algo es etiquetado como "experimento" en esta casa eso lo convierte en algo grave… o incluso peligroso.-

-No existe ningún peligro en este experimento, te lo prometo.-

-No sé si confiar en ti.-

-Anda, querido… ¿Si?-

-… explícame en qué consiste tu dichoso experimento y ya veremos.-

-Bien, la idea es que los dos nos gravemos teniendo sexo.-

- Si, esa parte ya la conozco.-

-ok, ok, déjame continuar ¿Quieres?-

-Aff, está bien, continúa.-

- Bueno, el sexo debe ser… tradicional. Ya sabes, sin fetiches o fantasías sexuales de por medio, como esa manía que tienes tú de amarrarme y folla…-

-¡Aja! Ya entendí tu punto, continúa.-

- ¡Huy! Hoy no estás de muy buen humor. Bueno, es solo grabarnos teniendo sexo de lo más natural, eso es todo.-

- ¿Y para qué?-

- Para poder estudiar tus técnicas desde otro ángulo.-

- ¿Q-Que? ¡¿Para qué quieres hacer eso?!-

- Para imitarlas. Sabes que mi experiencia en el encuentro carnal es muy pobre, así que quiero aprender más y esta me parece la mejor forma.-

- Dios Sherlock ¿Cómo puedes comentar esto de forma tan simple?-

- Solo es un video, John. Un video no tiene nada de extraordinario.-

- No Sherlock, no es solo un video ¡Joder! ¡Quieres hacer un video porno!-

- Nah. Esto sería un poco más… romántico.-

- ¿Romántico?-

- Así es… quero que todo lo sea ¿Si John?- - …-

- ¡Por favoooooooor!-

- Bien, pero no quiero que nadie más tenga conocimiento de este video ¿Ok?-

- ¡Prometido!-

- Aff, no sé cómo, pero siempre me convences.-

- Siempre accedes porque me amas.-

- Si, y tú te aprovechas de eso.-

– o – o – o – o –


	2. Segunda parte

Después de aquella discusión entre Sherlock Holmes y John Watson, ambos se dedicaron a hacer lo que cotidianamente hacían en un sábado al medio día. John escribía una nueva entrada en su Blog mientras tomaba una taza de té caliente y Sherlock examinaba tejidos de piel humana con diferentes tiempos de descomposición. Ambos estaban muy concentrados en sus actividades hasta que la Sra. Hudson irrumpió en el piso.

-Sherlock, querido- Llamó ella.

¿Qué sucede Sra. Hudson?- Preguntó amablemente John al notar que su compañero no había hecho caso al llamado de su casera.

-Hay un mensajero con un paquete para Sherlock allá abajo y pide su firma.-

-¿Un paquete?- Preguntó él lleno de curiosidad.

-¡Ah! –Exclamó el Sherlock desde la cocina mientras se quitaba los guantes de látex y caminaba hacia ellos- ¡Sí que son eficientes! Han tardado menos de lo que promete su página web- musitó sonriente y dejó los guantes botados sobre su sillón.

-Sherlock ¿De qué se trata?- Volvió a preguntar John aún más intrigado que antes por la identidad de ese paquete- ¿Sherlock?- pero no hubo respuesta ya que Sherlock ya había desaparecido de la sala y bajado para recibir su tan esperado envío.

Pasados ya unos minutos de que Sherlock seguido por la Sra. Hudson, John se encontraba lavando tranquilamente la taza ahora vacía de su té.

-¡John!- lo llamó entusiastamente y entró a la cocina de forma apresurada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó suavemente mientras se secaba las manos – Ah ¿Qué es eso?-Dijo señalando la caja que Sherlock llevaba en manos- ¿Es el paquete que llegó? ¿Qué lleva dentro?- Se acercó a él observando la caja aún más intrigado por su contenido.

-Es la cámara que vamos a utilizar esta noche- Sonrió tranquilamente mientras dejaba la caja sobre la mesa y se dispuso a abrirla.

- Ca… ¿Cámara?- Balbuceó- ¿E-Esta noche?-

-¡Claro! Ahora que has aceptado quiero hacerlo lo más pronto posible.-

-Wow, Wow, Wow- Hizo una señal con ambas manos para indicarle que se callara y le permitiera aclarar sus pensamientos- Esa conversación la tuvimos hace dos horas… ¿Cómo es posible que hayas comprado una cámara si no has tocado tu laptop? ¿Y cómo pudo haber llegado tan rápido?-

-La compré hace dos semanas- Habló sin preocupación alguna, entretenido revisando el contenido de la caja mientras lo iba dispersando sobre la mesa.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dos semanas?!-Exclamó completamente sorprendido.

- Si, dos semanas, y la página web dice que tu pedido llega en tres ¡Que buen servicio! ¿No te parece?-

-¡No! ¿Cómo es que dos semanas? ¡Yo acabo de aceptar hoy!- Se sobó el puente de la nariz tratando de controlarse- ¿Desde cuando llevas en mente esta fantasía tuya?-

-No es una fantasía, es un experimento… Aunque, puede etiquetarse como un trabajo de análisis ya que en el vide…-

- ¡Lo que sea!- le interrumpió- dime desde cuándo.-

El contrario no contestó.

-Sherlock…- Le advirtió.

-Un mes…- susurró desviando la mirada.

-¿Un mes?- Ahora el médico sí que estaba más que sorprendido.

-Sí. Ya tenía la idea pero… aún no concluía en que en verdad necesitara esa opción.-

John suspiró- Haber. Quiero que me expliques detenidamente porqué desde hace dos semanas tienes esta idea sobre el video y no me lo preguntaste hasta ahora- reprochó.

-Vale…Pero no vayas a interrumpirme.-

- Ok. No voy a hacerlo. Ahora habla.-

Sherlock aspiró aire suficiente para poder comenzar con aquella apresurada pero larga explicación sobre su "experimento".

-Hace aproximadamente un mes fue cuando me llegó a la mente el pensamiento de que tú, en el momento de la intimidad, eres jodidamente maravilloso, y más aún cuando tú eres el activo ya que manejas la situación de tal forma que puedes provocar que mis neuronas se desconecten y yo quede bloqueado, sin poder pensar en nada que no sea en ti y en el momento que estamos viviendo. -

John, que en esos momentos estaba más rojo que un tomate por consecuencia de todos eso halagos sobre su actividad en la cama que su novio expresaba tranquilamente como si estuviese hablando de lo hermosas que son las estrellas, trató de replicar algo pero Sherlock interrumpió siguiendo con su detallada explicación.

-Es por eso que yo creo que lo justo es que yo pudiese llegar a ser tan bueno como tú en ese aspecto y así lograr que tu sientas tanto placer como yo…-

-Pe-Pero tú ya eres bueno- Susurró John desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.-

-Di-Dijiste que no ibas a interrumpirme- musitó frunciendo el ceño al sentir como aquel comentario provocó que sus mejillas se encendieran intensamente.-

-Ya… Lo siento. Puedes continuar.-

-Bueno, como te decía…- irguió más el cuerpo para mostrarse nuevamente tan concentrado y serio al dar su explicación- Ya que mi experiencia solo se limita a lo que en ese momento puedo almacenar- lo cual es muy poco- de cada una de tus caricias y lo que puedo sacar de internet- El doctor prefirió no replicar sobre eso- me convencí de que debía aprender más de ti.

Es por eso que en las dos semanas siguientes, en cada encuentro íntimo que teníamos, yo siempre trataba de estar lo más concentrado posible para así poder almacenar toda la información sobre cada una de tus acciones.

Desgraciadamente, aquello me fue imposible ya que, como siempre, tú me hacías perder la noción del tiempo y olvidar el propósito que me había cada una de esas noches.

Fue por eso que tras varios intentos de analizar tus tácticas y fallar, se me ocurrió la idea de grabar el momento desde un punto clave para así poder analizarte dentro de un video las veces que sea necesario- Suspiró y sonrió esperando la reacción del contrario.

John se quedó completamente estático y sin decir nada por algunos segundos.

-Y…- Balbuceó, pero al fin se atrevió a hablar- ¿Por qué me lo contaste hasta ahora y no cuando pediste la cámara?-

- Porque sabía que aceptarías- Expresó ególatramente y sonrió al ver como el otro fruncía el ceño- Vamos John, me amas tanto que cumples cada uno de mis caprichos.-

John solo suspiró. No tenía como refutar aquello.

-¿Me besas?-Preguntó Sherlock haciendo un curioso puchero en una actitud muy infantil.

John sonrió y se estiró para poder alcanzar los labios del otro en un dulce y gentil beso.

-Eres un manipulador- Sherlock sonrió y le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos para poder volver a besarle amorosamente.

-Así me amas.-

- Yo nunca dije que no lo hiciera.-

– o – o – o – o –

Entrada ya la noche, John se encontraba sentado en su sillón y bebiendo una taza de té de forma ansiosa ya que se sentía muy nervioso con el hecho de que aquella noche Sherlock quería grabar a ambos mientras hacían el amor por lo que el detective se encontraba en su habitación- la cual ahora ambos compartían- analizando todos los ángulos posibles para colocar la cámara con la finalidad de encontrar el que mejor vista pudiera captar.

-¡Ah! ¡Perfecto!- Exclamó alegremente- ¿John? ¿Puedes venir?- Le llamó sin salir de la habitación.

John suspiró por milésima vez en el día y se levantó de su cómodo lugar dejando su taza en la mesita de a un lado para poder llegar hasta aquella habitación.

-Valla…-susurró un poco nervioso al notar la cámara- Incluso conseguiste el tripié.-

-Elemental. De otra forma me sería más difícil encontrar un buen lugar en donde colocar la cámara.-

-Mmh, si- Respondió este sin muchos ánimos realmente.

-¿John?- Sherlock se acercó a él de forma pasiva- Vamos, como te dije, enseguida olvidarás que la cámara está aquí- Trató de animarlo.

-Es algo incómodo- Confesó- ¿Tu no lo sientes así? El saber que una cámara va a grabar todo, absolutamente todo.

-En absoluto. En el video no aparecerá nada que no conozcamos previamente uno del otro-Guiñó un ojo, lo que provocó un ligero sonrojo en el rubio- Solo me permitirá observar todo desde otro ángulo y podré analizar cada movimiento sin tu entrepierna distrayéndome.-

-Ca-Cállate ya Sherlock- Respondió John aún más sonrojado que antes- No lo hagas más vergonzoso.-

- Oh John- Sherlock sonrió cariñosamente y se acercó a John para abrazarlo y besarle la sien-Nada que tenga que ver con lo que hago contigo debe ser vergonzoso, mucho menos el entregarnos el uno al otro solo por amor.-

John se sintió derretir como mantequilla ante esas palabras y se giró dentro del abrazo para poder plantarle un beso en plena boca.

-Joder Sherlock. Cuando te lo propones, puedes ser la persona más cursi de todo Londres- Acarició delicadamente su mejilla y volvió a besarle dulcemente.

Sherlock respondió gustoso el beso y lo estrechó aún más entre sus brazos.

Aquel beso comenzó a subir de tono conforme ellos iniciaban un intercambio de ansiosas caricias entre ambos y adentraban las mano dentro de la camisa del contrario.

-John….- Jadeó Sherlock y lo tomó de la nuca para obligarlo a avanzar y así poder llegar a la cámara y encenderla. Después, se giró tomándolo de la cintura y lo empujó delicadamente para hacerlo caer sobre el colchón y se sentó sobre sus caderas- Mmh, John- Casi ronroneó juguetón y comenzó a mover las caderas muy lentamente.

John se mordió el labio impidiéndose el gemir ante aquellos movimientos ya que aún se sentía incómodo por la presencia de aquel artefacto que estaba grabando cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Sherlock…-Jadeó empujándolo un poco- Para… esto… esto es muy incómodo, mmh Sherlock.

-Olvídalo- Susurró Sherlock sobre sus labios sin dejar de mover las caderas- Solo ignora su presencia ¿Si?- Comenzó a desabrochar su camisa y a besar toda la piel que comenzaba a descubrirse ante él.

John solo siguió mordiéndose el labio e intentando relajar su cuerpo sin mucho éxito.

Los besos de Sherlock siguieron descendiendo hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones y comenzó a delinear la comisura de estos con la lengua.

John se estremeció ante eso y movió las caderas instintivamente tratando de buscar más placer.

-She-Sherlock…- Balbuceó acariciando sus risos con ambas manos.

-Primero quiero que estés completamente desnudo- Murmuró su contrario como respuesta ante ese balbuceo y aplicó un último beso sobre su abdomen, subiendo nuevamente para comenzar a desabrochar la camisa propia mientras observaba a John con los ojos encendidos de deseo.

John, al ver su abdomen completamente desnudo, se levantó de inmediato, quedando sentado y abrazándole las caderas a Sherlock para poder atrapar uno de sus pezones entre los dientes y comenzar a succionarlo y mordisquearlo.

-Ahhh, Jo-John, espera- Jadeó colocando las manos sobre sus hombros y apretándolos- Pri- primero la ropa- Balbuceó lo mejor que pudo ya que las succiones en aquella zona lo hicieron estremecer debido a lo sensible que era.

-Tú dijiste que querías analizar mis técnicas- Musitó sonriendo de forma taimada- así que déjamelo todo a mí- Volvió nuevamente su atención hacia aquel botón rosado y continuó mordisqueándolo, haciendo que Sherlock diera un respingo y soltara un pequeño gemido lleno de placer.

John continuó con aquello y en un rápido movimiento hizo que ambos cuerpos se giraran quedando ahora él sentado sobre las caderas de Sherlock. Se lamió los labios y se inclinó para poder besar ansiosamente a su amante y comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna con la palma de la mano.

Sherlock arqueó la espalda ante eso y lo tomó de la nuca para impedir que se escapara y rompiera aquel beso.

-La ropa, John… rápido-Murmuró sobre sus labios y mordió el inferior suavemente.

John no contestó, solo comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón de Sherlock e introdujo la mano en su ropa interior para poder tomar su miembro y acariciarlo.

-Dime querido, ¿Cuántas veces quieres correrte esta vez?- Le murmuró sonriendo traviesamente mientras comenzaba a acariciar la punta de su miembro con el pulgar.

-La…la ropa- Siguió balbuceando insistentemente por lo que John rodó los ojos divertido.

-Ya, ya. Está bien- Dio unas palmaditas sobre el abdomen de Sherlock y se levantó de la cama para poder comenzar a deshacerse de su ropa.

Una vez desnudo, volvió a acercarse a Sherlock y a acostarse a su lado para desnudarlo ahora a él.

-Te amo Sherlock- susurró de forma cariñosa mientras aplicaba pequeños besos por todo su maxilar e introducía ambas manos en su pantalón para poder bajarlo.

Siguió desnudando tranquilamente a Sherlock mientras este solo suspiraba ante cada beso y caricia que John le entregaba amorosamente.

Estando ya los dos sin ropa, John estiró el cuerpo para alcanzar el cajón del mueble de noche y sacó de este un condón y un envase de lubricante líquido.

-No me respondiste anteriormente, Sherlock- Dijo sonriendo mientras impregnaba sus dedos con el lubricante.

-¿Ah? ¿Responderte qué?- Preguntó mirándolo atentamente en espera de su siguiente movimiento.

-Te pregunté "¿Cuántas veces quieres correrte esta vez?"- Se acomodó entre sus piernas y comenzó a tentar su entrada con un dedo, provocando que Sherlock diera un respingo.

-Eso es algo que dejo a tu elección...

-Mmh, me parece una magnífica idea- Musitó sonriente e introdujo el primer dedo para comenzar la preparación.

Sherlock se mordió el labio al sentirlo y levantó un poco las caderas como una forma de petición para que tocara aquel punto que podría hacerlo gritar de placer.

John al entender eso solo sonrió y con ayuda de sus grandes conocimientos médicos, meneó un poco el dedo hasta dar con la próstata, recibiendo un sonoro gemido como respuesta a ésta estimulación.

-Dime, Sherlock, ¿qué es lo que quieres capturar en ese video específicamente?- Volvió a mover el dedo, dando con aquel punto nuevamente.

-So-Solo...- Tartamudeó tratando de aclarar sus ideas -Solo utiliza tus mejores técnicas.-

-Ah- Sonrió ampliamente, tomando eso como un desafío- En ese caso...- Tomó el miembro del otro con una mano y se metió la punta a la boca para comenzar a succionarla sin dejar de estimular aquel punto.

Sherlock solo se limitaba a retorcerse de placer y pronunciar una y otra vez, en pequeños susurros, el nombre de John.

John se mantenía entretenido con su tarea, deslizando la lengua desde la base hasta la brillosa punta. Bombeaba su miembro con la mano y succionaba apenas la punta, a veces rozaba todo el largo con los dientes y se metía el miembro completo a la boca y subía y bajaba a una velocidad insoportablemente lenta para Sherlock.

-John... por- por favor- balbuceó completamente desesperado.

-¿Sí, querido?- murmuró aplicando pequeños besos sobre la punta e introduciendo un segundo dedo para comenzar a hacer movimientos en forma de "tijerilla".

-A-Apresúrate- Jadeó- Más rápido, John- Elevó las manos para acariciarse, frotando las manos contra su abdomen suavemente y subiendo hacia su pecho, rozando sus pezones ya erectos con la yema de sus dedos, subiendo una mano por su cuello hasta lograr tocarse los labios con los dedos y comenzó a lamérselos y succionarlos con verdadero deleite sólo para provocarlo.

-Joder, Sherlock- Masculló John al presenciar aquella escena tan erótica y aceleró el movimiento de ambas manos, introduciendo un tercer dedo y dilatándolo aún más mientras comenzaba a succionar su miembro frenéticamente , subiendo y bajando sin sacárselo de la boca y sin dejar de jugar con sus testículos.

Sherlock solo pudo gemir sonoramente al sentir el cambio tan repentino en la velocidad de sus movimientos y movió las manos hacia la cabeza de John para obligarlo a chuparlo todo, elevando las caderas y comenzando a embestir con rudeza contra su boca.

John abrió más la boca tratando de ignorar el reflejo de arcada que lo atacaba ante cada embestida.

Sherlock no tardó en llegar al clímax, acompañado de un gemido, explotando en la boca de su "compañero de piso". Disminuyó lentamente los movimientos de sus caderas y, después de unos segundos tratando de recuperar el aliento, al fin pudo volver a susurrar una sola palabra.

-Jo-John.-

-¿Te ha gustado?- Preguntó limpiándose los hilos de semen, que habían escapado de sus labios, con un dedo y lo lamió antes de gatear sobre la cama hasta llegar a los labios de Sherlock y besarlos suavemente.

-¿Qué si me ha gustado?- Correspondió el beso antes de seguir hablando- ¡Por supuesto que me ha gustado! Siempre disfruto demasiado cuando lo haces.-

-Y aún no terminamos- Sonrió ladinamente y se acomodó entre sus piernas, colocando la punta de su miembro contra la entrada de Sherlock, y comenzó a empujar para adentrarse en él lentamente. Sherlock rodeó su cintura con las piernas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio al sentirlo deslizarse dentro de él.

Al estar completamente dentro, John lo tomó de los costados y comenzó con un delicado vaivén acompañado de la aplicación de suaves mordidas sobre el cuello de Sherlock.

-mmh, John…- Jadeó y deslizó los brazos por sus hombros hasta tener la posibilidad de explorar detenidamente su espalda con los dedos.

El movimiento de las caderas de John comenzó a acelerarse conforme el cuerpo de Sherlock se acostumbraba- como tantas veces- a ser invadido de esa manera.

Las caricias se volvieron cada vez más desesperadas y ansiosas, los besos entre ambos chocaban una y otra vez en una guerra que no quería tener un vencedor, porque no quería terminar y el vaivén se fue transformando en embestidas salvajes y erráticas que provocaban "chasquidos" cada vez que la piel de ambos chocaba entre sí una y otra, y otra vez.

-Sherlock encajó las uñas en la espalda de John en cuanto el orgasmo volvió a alcanzarlo. Su interior se contrajo tan bruscamente que John gimió y aceleró sus movimientos, embistiendo bruscamente hasta alcanzar el mismo estado, aferrándose fuertemente a las huesudas caderas de Sherlock mientras los dos disfrutaban de los últimos espasmos de placer.

Completamente exhaustos y jadeantes, ambos se acomodaron en la cama para quedar recostados en el colchón, Sherlock con la cabeza yaciendo en el pecho de John y este sólo manteniendo a su "pareja" abrazada a su cuerpo mientras acariciaba distraídamente sus cabellos.

-¿Será suficiente para tu "análisis"?- Fue John el primero en hablar.

-Más que suficiente, gracias- Contestó Sherlock. Se mantuvieron varios minutos en silencio, permitiendo que la respiración y el pulso de sus cuerpos se normalizaran.

-Sherlock… ¿En qué momento vas a apagar esa cámara?-

-Tiene espacio para grabar 8 horas seguidas.-

-¿Piensas seguir grabando hasta que la memoria se termine?-

-No, sólo que, por ahora no es necesario apagarla- Elevó el rostro y besó a John en plena boca- Puedo editarlo después.-

-Como gustes- Suspiró- Pero deberías apagarlo ya porque seguramente nos quedaremos dormidos en cualquier momento.-

-Vale…- Contestó no muy convencido de querer levantarse y se arrastró hasta salir del colchón para caminar hasta donde se encontraba la videocámara y oprimió el botón de apagado.

Extrañamente, Sherlock se quedó inmóvil a los pies de la cama, observando analíticamente al adormilado John Watson que se encontraba tendido sobre la cama.

-Sherlock, vuelve a la cama…- Dijo este mientras abría los brazos como forma de invitación- ¿Sherlock?- Abrió los ojos al notar que no regresaba a su lado y le miró un tanto extrañado- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada, es solo que…- Hizo una pausa, sintiéndose de pronto un tanto incómodo y avergonzado por lo que estaba por decir. Gateó sobre la cama hasta llegar al lado de John y se acurrucó entre sus brazos- John…- murmuró abrazándolo y aplicando miles de besos por todo su rostro- John…-

-¿Sí, Sherlock?- Preguntó dejándose hacer- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Te amo…- fue lo único que dijo antes de ocultar el rostro en el cuello de John.

John quedó petrificado ante esa confesión ya que Sherlock nunca antes le había dicho tales palabras, solo se limitaba a demostrárselo- muy de vez en cuando- con algunas acciones y el que lo demostrara con palabras, sin fingir que está bromeando o que el significado de lo que ha dicho no es tan grande, era algo realmente extraño pero muy satisfactorio.

-Oh, Sherlock- Lo abrazó fuertemente y elevó su rostro tomándolo del mentón para poder besar sus labios suavemente- También te amo, y mucho.

Sherlock sonrió y suspiró un poco- Siempre me agrada oírlo- Volvió a besarle y rodeó su cintura con los brazos para así poder dormir completamente satisfecho por su propia confesión y, sobre todo, por el inicio de su "experimento".

– o – o – o – o –

**_Continuará..._**


	3. Tercera y última parte

-¿Acaso quieres tomarme el pelo? ¡Eso te lo has inventado!- Exclamó un alterado Greg Lestrade después de escuchar una de las asombrosas deducciones del hombre que tenía enfrente.

-Lestrade…- Sherlock rodó los ojos y enderezó el cuerpo después de terminar de analizar al hombre que yacía muerto sobre la mesa de disección- Creo que te he demostrado infinidad de veces que mis deducciones siempre tienen en qué basarse.-

-Dale, ya. En ese caso, solo acompáñame a revisar las últimas evidencias. Greg suspiró resignado y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

El detective inmediatamente dirigió la mirada a su compañero, quien solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo putrefacto para examinarlo por última vez.

-Bien- Al fin contestó y salió de la sala, dejando solo a "su John" y a Molly.

Ella se mantenía estática en un rincón, observando al médico atentamente pero de forma tímida.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó al fin John al comenzar a sentirse incómodo con la mirada atenta de la forense fijada tanto tiempo sobre él sin discreción alguna.

-No, nada- Contestó desviando la mirada, avergonzada.

John rodó los ojos discretamente y continuó con lo suyo, haciendo pequeñas anotaciones en una libreta para no olvidar nada de la información relacionada con la deducción hecha anteriormente por Sherlock Holmes.

Pasados unos minutos, Molly al fin se atrevió a abrir la boca y decir lo que la tenía muriendo de curiosidad.

-Así que… al final sí se quedaron juntos, ¿no es así?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó John, irguiéndose y mirándola con el ceño fruncido al no entender de qué hablaba exactamente.

-Sabes a qué me refiero- Caminó hacia él tratando de no mostrarse intimidada por su mirada- Tú, Sherlock… juntos- Manoteó tratando de hacer énfasis en sus palabras- Como… algo así como una pareja.-

-¿Algo así?- John arqueó una ceja e inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva- ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?-

-Bueno, no creo que ustedes hagan ese tipo de cosas… juntos- Se mordió el labio, sintiéndose un poco incómoda-, si solo son "amigos"- Hizo un gesto de comillas con los dedos, lo que hizo que John frunciera aún más el ceño y apretara los puños.

-¿Ese tipo de cosas? ¡¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?!-

-Tra-Tranquilo…- Ella retrocedió tratando de utilizar la carpeta que llevaba en manos como escudo – Es solo que, si hacen "eso", al menos deberían aceptar que son pareja, de manera formal.

-¿Eso?- Sin saber por qué realmente, las mejillas de John se sonrojaron levemente por lo que desvió la mirada pero sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo.

-Sí- Susurró Molly-, Lo que ustedes hacen en el… video.-

John inmediatamente recordó el video que tan solo dos días atrás había hecho con el joven detective.

-T-Tú- Balbuceó-. ¿Tú cómo viste ese video?-

Molly sonrió, al menos ya lo había aceptado.

-"_The science of __deduction__"_- Se encogió de hombros- El blog de Sherlock.

"_¡Maldita sea Sherlock!"_, pensó John, apretando nuevamente los puños y rechinando los dientes. Se giró y, sin decir ni siquiera adiós, salió de aquella habitación completamente rojo de furia.

– o – o – o – o –

-No es nada difícil de comprender, Lestrade. Lo único que afecta el transcurso de tus investigaciones es la incompetencia de todo Scotland Yard.-

-Sí, claro Sherlock- Greg bufó-. No es necesario que degrades la capacidad de mis trabajadores.-

-De hecho, ese comentario te incluía- Dijo burlón.

Trató de protestar ante ese comentario ofensivo, pero un pequeño y furioso Doctor Watson pasó a su lado y tomó del brazo a Sherlock para comenzar a jalonearlo y llevárselo del lugar.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces, John?- Sherlock trató de resistirse.

-Ya terminaste, ¿no es así? Entonces nos vamos ya.-

El inspector los observó divertido- ¡Doctor Watson!- Exclamó, logrando que John apenas y girara el rostro para mirarlo- ¡Lindo video!- Rió un tanto burlón y le guiñó un ojo antes de prácticamente escapar del lugar caminando apresuradamente.

Los colores subieron inmediatamente a la cara de John ante ese comentario y ocultó el rostro contra el brazo de su acompañante, estrujándolo fuertemente.

-John, me lastimas- Jadeó, removiéndose para deshacerse de su agarre.

-¡Cállate!- Estrujó su brazo con más fuerza, esta vez de forma intencional y, en cuando llegaron a la calle, llamó a un taxi con la mano y, en cuanto este se detuvo, metió a empujones a Sherlock en el interior de este. Dio la dirección de su hogar y se sentó lo más alejado posible del detective.

-John…- Trató de hablar suavemente, mirándolo de forma un tanto temerosa.

-He dicho que te calles- Habló calmadamente, pero aun así podía percibirse el enojo en su voz-. No quiero hablar aquí.-

El recorrido de regreso a casa se mantuvo en un completo silencio, claramente incómodo para ambos "amigos".

En cuanto el auto se detuvo, John bajó de este y entró al 221B sin pagar siquiera al taxista. Sherlock bufó ante ese comportamiento y pagó antes de subir las escaleras lentamente.

-Estaba en medio de una discusión con Lestrade ¿Qué es tan importante como para que hubiera sido necesario que me interrumpieras?- Habló sentándose en el sofá acostumbrado.

-¿Qué? Sherlock, eres un maldito descarado- Bramó un muy furioso John quien, desde que había entrado a su piso, paseaba de un lado a otro como felino enjaulado.

Sherlock lo miró notablemente sorprendido por tal agresión.

-¿Podría saberse qué es lo que hice ahora?- Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste? ¡Sherlock! ¿Cómo es posible que hayas subido el puñetero video a internet?- Gritó alterado.

Sherlock, sin embargo, solo arqueó una ceja, cambiando su expresión a una completamente neutra o, mejor dicho, indiferente.

-¡Contesta!- Le reprendió John al notar su silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga? Cualquier cosa con la que me defienda te parecerá absurda.-

La expresión de John se volvió aún más dura.

-Eso lo decidiré yo, ¡así que contesta! ¿Por qué has subido el video?-

-Porque era necesario- Habló tranquilamente, ignorando la cara de incredulidad de su compañero.

-¿Necesario? ¡¿Necesario?!- John estaba cada vez más alterado.

-¿Realmente es necesario el repetir lo que acabo de decir, dos veces? Luces como un idiota- John apretó los puños fuertemente, estaba tratando de evitar que uno de ellos terminara estrellándose contra el rostro de Sherlock.

-Sherlock…- Trató de hablar de forma más calmada- Si no fueras quien eres, en este momento ya tendrías roto el tabique de la nariz. Así que ahora dime ¿por qué subiste el maldito video?-

-Ya te dije, era necesario.-

-Necesario y una mierda. Sherlock, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¡Seguramente todos nuestros conocidos lo han visto, Joder! ¿Ahora cómo voy a verlos a la cara sin sentirme avergonzado? Sherlock, eres un hijo de puta- Suspiró y se dejó caer en su propio sofá. Le había comenzado a doler la cabeza y le frustraba la actitud tan despreocupada de su amigo ante aquella situación tan delicada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, John respirando pesadamente con los ojos cerrados y Sherlock observándolo analíticamente.

-Quise compartir mis avances en el análisis de tus técnicas- Soltó Sherlock de repente.

-¿Qué? – John abrió los ojos e inmediatamente dirigió la mirada hacia Sherlock, arrugando la nariz en forma de desaprobación.

-El video es uno de los análisis a los que he dedicado mi tiempo en estos últimos días, así que lo compartí para que las personas sepa en qué estoy trabajando actualmente. Como el análisis sobre la clasificación de cenizas de tabaco o las diferentes tintas utilizadas para tatuar que existen.

"Oh no, no ha dicho nada de lo que acabo de escuchar" pensó John.

-Sherlock, ¡prometiste no subir el video! Además, ¿hablas en serio? ¿Compartir tu "análisis" sobre un video en el que aparecemos ambos y que es prácticamente pornográfico? No te creo nada.

-¿Qué?- Sherlock le miró frunciendo el ceño.

-He dicho que no te creo nada, idiota. Tu excusa es realmente mala ¡La mayoría de tos experimentos, y odio llamar al video así, te los guardas! ¡Nunca los compartes en tu página!

-¿Mala? ¿Entonces qué más quieres que te diga, genio? Ese es el por qué lo compartí.

-Mentiroso, eres un jodido mentiroso. ¿Por qué lo subiste, Sherlock? Sé que no lo hiciste por eso, no trates de engañarme.

El gesto de Sherlock se volvió cada vez más duro y rencoroso. Comenzó a sentirse incómodo ante la negación de John de creerle. No dijo nada, en vez de eso se cruzó de brazos y se hundió más en su lugar.

-¿Por qué te molesta?- Preguntó después de un rato de tener a John esperando por alguna respuesta.

-Perdona, ¿qué?-

-Dime por qué te molesta que los demás hayan visto el video.-

-¿Y aún lo preguntas? Sherlock, ignorando por el momento que ahora nuestros conocidos, o incluso más gente debido a tu popularidad, nos han visto teniendo sexo gay, todos creen que somos solo amigos, no pareja.-

-Y eso te molesta…- Eso no había sido una pregunta de parte de Sherlock, sino una afirmación.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué me hayan visto teniendo sexo contigo? Sí, y mucho. Eso es algo íntimo, Sherlock; es algo que debe quedar solo entre nosotros.-

-No hablo de eso, John- Dijo negando con la cabeza- Hablo de que sepan que somos más que solo amigos. Eso es lo que te molesta.-

-Bueno…- John hizo una pequeña mueca, meditando su respuesta- En parte, sí. Incluso habíamos acordado mantenerlo en secreto.-

-Eso fue hace al menos seis meses. ¿Piensas mantenerlo en secreto toda la vida?-

-¿T-Toda la vida?- A John, pensar en él y Sherlock juntos "toda la vida" lo hizo sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago, incluso su enojo se había disipado un poco.

- Sí, toda la vida, John- Le recalcó.

John se quedó pensativo ante las palabras de su "amigo- solamente". De pronto, una idea llena de intriga le llegó.

-Es eso, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó a Sherlock, quien arrugó la nariz al no entender a qué se refería.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Hablo de que ese es el por qué subiste el video a tu blog. Te frustra que mantengamos lo nuestro en secreto- Las ideas empezaron a fluir en la cabeza de John, quien comenzó a formular una especulación sobre todo eso- ¡Claro! Las chicas aún se me acercan porque creen que soy soltero y eso no puedes tolerarlo.-

- ¡Oh, no digas tontería, John!- Trató de defenderse pero John no dejó de hablar.

-No, no son tonterías. Siempre que te presento como mi amigo tu cuerpo y expresión se tensan ¿Crees que no lo había notado? ¡Si presto atención a todo lo que haces! Y también tu voz titubea cuando tú me presentas a mí ¡Dios, Sherlock! ¿Acaso eres idiota? Ese es el por qué lo hiciste, ¿verdad?-

Sherlock se mantuvo mirándolo con odio mientras hablaba, negando con la cabeza ante cada "tontería" que salía de sus labios.

-¡Contesta, Sherlock!- Exclamó al no recibir respuesta alguna.

-¡No, nada de lo que has dicho es cierto! ¿Por qué debería frustrarme cuando una chica te coquetea e incluso te pregunta si estás en una relación y tú sólo le sonríes y niegas estar con alguien? ¡Incluso estando yo, ahí, a tu lado! Eso no tiene por qué frustrarme, ya que es cierto, tú no estás con nadie en una "relación formal". Nosotros sólo somos "buenos amigos"- Sherlock habló de forma muy acelerada y en cuanto terminó hundió la barbilla contra su pecho y subió los pies a la orilla de su asiento para así poder abrazar sus rodillas.

John quedó literalmente boquiabierto ante la "confesión" de Sherlock y simplemente no fue capaz de formular palabra alguna. No tenía cómo defenderse.

-Entonces sí fue por eso. Querías que todos supieran lo que tenemos- Susurró suavemente- ¿Crees que, con un video porno, es la forma adecuada para que se enteren?-

-No es porno. Es un video que captura todos los movimientos y técnicas que tú uti-

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Es un video en el que aparecemos los dos follando!-

Sherlock se hundió más en el sofá, tanto como le fue posible. John carraspeó un poco, tratando de tranquilizarse. Aun así, le habló duramente al dirigirse nuevamente a él.

-Sherlock, quiero que elimines ese video ahora mismo. Y no sé cómo vas a resolverlo, pero también debes hacer que el video desaparezca completamente de la red, ya que estoy seguro de que muchas personas ya lo han descargado.-

-Puedo pedirle ayuda a mi hermano…- Contestó en un susurro sin atreverse a mirarle.

-¡Oh, Dios, qué vergüenza!- Exclamó al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba el puente de su nariz con el dedo pulgar e índice- Está bien, lo que sea con tal de que el video desaparezca completamente.-

-Bien…- Fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

-Y, también…- Continuó hablando John, esta vez de forma suave y calmada- la próxima vez que te presente con alguien, te presentaré como mi pareja, porque eso es lo que eres, mí... novio. Y ya no negaré lo nuestro, yo... esto ya no será secreto, lo prometo- Sus mejillas se tornaron un tanto rojizas ante cada palabra que acababa de pronunciar. "¡Mierda, me siento como una colegiala enamorada!" Pensó.

Sherlock elevó la mirada para observarlo expectante, con un gran brillo en los ojos.

-¿Hablas en serio?-Preguntó.

-Muy en serio, Sherlock.-

Sherlock sonrió y reprimió las tremendas ganas que sentía de lanzarse contra John y agradecerle a besos, no podía permitir el verse tan patético y dramático. John respondió a esa sonrisa de forma más suave y dio un paso hacia adelante para acercarse a Sherlock.

-Bueno, se supone que este es el momento de la discusión en el que me besas y nuestra reconciliación concluye con ambos en la cama... sin ropa- Hizo el comentario de forma juguetona, haciendo reír un poco a John, y bajó los pies de la orilla del sofá para quedar sentado como era debido.

John recargó las manos en el respaldo del sofá y se inclinó para alcanzar los labios de su ahora _novio oficial._ "¡Que extraño suena! Pero...me agrada" Volvió a pensar, sonriendo contra los labios de Sherlock antes de alejarse sólo un poco.

-Entonces, Doctor Watson, ¿qué le parece mi propuesta?-

-Es tentadora. Sin embargo, tendré que negarme a esta, Señor Holmes.-

Sherlock lo miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, intrigado.

-Porque usted tiene mucho trabajo que hacer. Ese video no se eliminará solo. Además, debes contactar a Mycroft y entre más pronto mejor.-

-Pero, Joooooohn- Le reprochó se manera infantil.

-Nada de peros. No voy a perdonarte tan fácilmente por haber subido el video, maldito cabrón- Paqueó su frente con un dedo antes de besarlo por última vez y alejarse de él.

-No habrá sexo para ti durante un mes, así que encárgate de ese asunto ahora mismo.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Sherlock lo miró completamente estupefacto, no queriendo creer lo que John había dicho- Estás de broma, ¿verdad?-

-No, no lo estoy. Mereces eso y más por lo que has hecho; así que quiero que comiences a trabajar y elimines cualquier existencia de la grabación.-

-¡John! Eso es demasiado cruel ¡No puedes hacerme eso, un mes es demasiado tiempo! Me has acostumbrado tanto a que el sexo sea practicado diariamente que no puedes simplemente negarme mi mayor adicción... tú.-

Era evidente que aquel breve discurso había sido dicho con la intensión de manipular de alguna forma a John para que cediera a cambian de opinión con respecto a la abstinencia.

-She-Sherlock...- John titubeó un poco. El que Sherlock dijera que él era una de sus adicciones (y no solo una cualquiera, si no la mayor) no era algo que pudiera dejar pasar con indiferencia, aun así, carraspeó aclarándose la garanta y no cambió su postura en absoluto- Es menos de lo que mereces, Sherlock- Lo observó duramente, logrando mantenerse firme y lo próximo que dijo fue en definitiva una orden- Ahora. Elimina. Ese. Video.-

Sherlock se sintió frustrado en sobremanera al ver su intento fallido. Se levantó de su sitio y, girando velozmente sobre sus talones, abandonó la estancia de forma dramática. Ya se le ocurriría una forma de convencer a John.

– o – o – o – o –

El día transcurrió extrañamente normal. John tenía tanto tiempo libre que decidió preparar una buena cena mientras que Sherlock había estado todo el día de mal humor frente a su laptop, ya que deshacerse de toda existencia del video se le estaba complicando. Mycroft también lo había reprendido por haber hecho público este, pero aun así, accedió a ayudarlo a deshacerse de él y prometió ser discreto al referirse al video con sus empleados.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó Sherlock victorioso, haciendo salta del susto a John, quien lo miró con desaprobación y casi le gruñó ya que aquello había provocado que tirara un poco de agua sobre la mesa al estarla sirviendo en una taza para preparar su té.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó mientras limpiaba el agua derramada.

-Al parecer ya he terminado el asunto del video. Mycroft está tratando de monitorear toda la actividad posible sobre videos subidos y compartidos, y cualquiera que sea sospechoso de ser el nuestro, será revisado y bloqueado por "derechos de autor"- Sonrió un poco, satisfecho consigo mismo. Aunque no había terminado aún, sabía que era muy probable que muchas personas hayan descargado el video, pero hacer que este desapareciera de sus ordenadores o celulares era bastante complicado. Necesitaría la ayuda de un reconocido programador o algún _hacker_, pero ya lo buscaría con el tiempo; al menos el video ya no podía circular en la red.

-Valla que es útil el "pequeño puesto en el gobierno Británico" de Mycroft, ¿eh?-

-Oh, me parece bien- John suspiró completamente aliviado por esa noticia- Ven a cenar entonces. Te lo has ganado.-

Sherlock cerró su computadora y se dirigió hacia la mesa en la que ya estaban servidos los alimentos.

-¿Y también me he ganado que se cancele mi abstinencia? ¿Me darás sexo ahora mismo?-

John arqueó una ceja y sonrió tranquilamente.

-No…-Dijo simplemente mientras le ofrecía una taza de té a Sherlock.

-¿Por queeeé?- Preguntó alargando la palabra como una forma de reproche.

-Porque aunque el video técnicamente ya no estará en la red, eso no borra el hecho de que seguramente muchas personas ya lo han visto.-

-¡Joooooohn!-

-Cállate Sherlock, o serán dos meses.-

Sherlock quería volver a hablar, pero ante esa amenaza prefirió sellar sus labios.

John sonrió alegre de haber ganado la discusión, por así decirlo. Le divertía hacer sufrir a Sherlock de esa forma, y tal vez en un futuro lo haría de vez en cuando.

-Buen chico, así me gustas- Aplicó un suave beso sobre sus labios antes de sentarse frente a él para comenzar a comer.

Sherlock apenas y probó la comida hasta que John terminó y ambos se fueron a la cama después de una hora de Doctor Who (para John) y experimentos (para Sherlock).

Sherlock ya se había puesto la ropa para dormir cuando John comenzó a hacerlo.

Unas traviesas manos acariciaron la espalda desnuda de John en cuanto esta fue liberada de la prenda superior.

-Sherlock…- Su tono de voz era suave y amenazador.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó inocentemente el nombrado y deslizó las manos por su piel hasta que sus brazos envolvieron completamente el cuerpo contrario, sintiéndose extasiado al notar cómo la piel que iba siendo acariciada se erizaba debido al contacto.

-Deja de hacer eso- Susurró John, liberando un suspiro al sentirse pleno con aquel acercamiento.

¿Qué cosa, John?- Sherlock siguió haciéndose el inocente y sus manos comenzaron a explorar expertamente el pecho y abdomen de John.

-Tocarme así…- aún después de que se negaba, John no hizo nada por apartar las manos que lo _manoseaban_; es más, cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para recargarla contra el hombro de Sherlock y disfrutar más cómodamente de sus atenciones.

-¿No te gusta?- Sherlock lamió un poco el lóbulo de su oreja antes de morderlo suavemente.

-Sí, pero… estás castigado.-

-Oh sí, ya lo había olvidado- Su mano descendió un poco hacia la entrepierna de John y en cuanto este lo sintió abrió los ojos y se apartó inmediatamente de él.

-Ah no. Sherlock, he dicho que no.-

-Pero…-

-Nada. Será un mes y no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Entonces no te dejaré dormir, no hasta que cedas.-

-En ese caso…- Sonrió ladinamente- Señor Sherlock Holmes, esta noche usted no dormirá en la misma habitación que yo.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente ante la simple idea de dormir solo después de haber compartido la cama con John durante más de seis meses.

-Lo que oíste, así que te quedarás aquí solo, y si mañana sigues con lo mismo, será así durante todo este mes.

Sin decir más, John tomó una muda de ropa y salió de la habitación sin darle tiempo a Sherlock de detenerlo.

Entró a la habitación que seguía siendo suya (desde el comienzo de su relación con Sherlock, de cierta forma se había mudado a la habitación de este) y cerró la puerta con seguro para evitar que Sherlock tratara de escabullirse hasta su cama por la noche.

Sherlock, completamente mal humorado, se quedó en la cama hecho un ovillo, realmente no creyendo que John fuera tan cruel como para dejarlo dormir sin su compañía. Tuvo que resignarse, ya que sabía que no podía colarse a la habitación de John porque era obvio que este había cerrado con seguro, además de que no quería arriesgarse a que la amenaza de que lo dejara cada noche se cumpliera. El mal humor siguió hasta que el sueño pudo con él y cayó en un ligero sueño.

– o – o – o – o –

Sherlock tuvo una pésima noche, John también, pero no iba a complacer a Sherlock demostrándole que no le gustaba dormir sin él a su lado. Al parecer, el que compartieran la cama, se había vuelto tan cotidiano que simplemente, cuando esa costumbre se vio interrumpida, la sensación de dormir nuevamente solo era demasiado mala como para permitirle descansar lo necesario.

Sherlock se había levantado temprano ya que el sueño no le había durado mucho y ya se encontraba en la cocina dedicándose a analizar muestras de tejidos con el microscopio.

John entró con pasos cansados mientras bostezaba y estiraba los brazos.

-Buenos días- Susurró mientras se tallaba los ojos y después abrió la puerta de la nevera para asomar la cabeza dentro en busca de algo comestible… y no humano.

Sherlock ni siquiera se inmutó, simplemente siguió con los ojos clavados en el lente del microscopio. John suspiró al verse ignorado y prefirió comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

-¿Ya has desayunado, Sherlock?- Preguntó esperando recibir una respuesta esta vez.

-Aún no- Se dignó a contestar.

-¿Desde cuándo estás despierto?-

Desde hace aproximadamente tres horas.-

-¿Y aún no comes nada? Algún día al entrar a la cocina te encontraré inconsciente en el suelo- Sherlock sonrió de medio lado ante ese comentario sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

John se dedicó a preparar comida para dos sin volver a hablarle a Sherlock en todo ese rato. En cuanto terminó, acomodó los platos en la mesa y llamó a Sherlock.

- ¡Ya está el desayuno, quiero que comas ya!- gritó para que Sherlock pudiera escucharlo.

-No tengo hambre- Fue la respuesta que recibió.

John frunció los labios al escucharle y suspiró tratando de no molestarse ya que aún era demasiado temprano como para comenzar mal el día.

-Sherlock…- Le llamó con firmeza mientras volvía a entrar en la cocina.

Sherlock le ignoró y eso hizo que John apretara los dientes para evitar hablarle a gritos como si fuera un niño pequeño. En lugar de eso, jaló con fuerza la silla de Sherlock para así tener la oportunidad de sentarse sobre sus piernas e inmediatamente envolver su cuello con los bazos.

-Sherlock…- Volvió a pronunciar su nombre pero esta vez en un susurro que podría clasificarse como seductor- Por favor. Quiero que te alimentes como es debido- atrapó con los labios el lóbulo de su oreja y lo succionó delicadamente.

Sherlock inmediatamente se aferró a la cintura de John con ambas manos y suspiró cerrando los ojos.

-A-Aún no tengo hambre- Susurró tragando saliva al sentir la mano de John descender lentamente por su abdomen.

-Sherlock, por favor- Con la palma de la mano, comenzó a acariciar muy superficialmente sobre la tela el flácido miembro de Sherlock, quien se estremeció de puso deseo- Si vienes a desayunar conmigo... puede que te recompense- Sherlock enseguida asintió con la cabeza ante su petición- Buen chico…- John sonrió y deslizó los labios por su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios y los besó suavemente- Te recompensaré con galletas, entonces- Se levantó de inmediato de su "asiento" y, jalando a Sherlock de la mano, regresó a la mesa en la que estaba servido el desayuno.

-¿Qué?- Sherlock quedó sorprendido y frustrado al ser manipulado de esa manera. Fue obligado a sentarse frente a la mesa y John lo miraba severamente, recordándole que debía comer- Yo esperaba una mejor recompensa- Le reclamó a John.

-Ah, no. Ya te lo dije, Sherlock. Es lo menos que mereces, así que no esperes nada de "eso" de parte de mí sino hasta que termine el plazo.-

Sherlock suspiró resignado y asintió con la cabeza; tomó su tenedor y comenzó a comer sin muchas ganas realmente. John sonrió al verlo e hizo lo mismo.

Comieron en silencio durante algunos minutos hasta que Sherlock habló.

-¿Sabes, John? He estado investigando _formas innovadoras_.-

-¿Formas innovadoras? No entiendo a qué te refieres- Le miró extrañado.

-Oh, tú sabes. Algunas encuestas y trabajos hechos por sexólogos afirman que el tener sexo en un sitio público agrega variedad y aventura a las relaciones sexuales de una pareja- Sonrió ampliamente, e incluso podría decirse que de forma burlona- Tal vez… debamos intentarlo cuando termine mi castigo.-

John le miró sorprendido ante lo dicho y frunció el ceño.

-Sherlock…-

-¿Sí?-

-Vete a la mierda.-

Sherlock rió con ganas al escucharle y siguió comiendo con más entusiasmo.

-Yo también te amo, John- Dijo Sherlock, recibiendo como respuesta una tierna sonrisa llena de cariño.

**~FIN~**


End file.
